As a conventional example, a motorcycle is known wherein a fuel tank is disposed below a seat and is swollen downwardly by a great amount at a lower portion thereof to form a lower swollen portion, in which a fuel pump is disposed while a regulator is disposed rearwardly of the lower swollen portion (refer to Patent Document 1). The motorcycle is an example of a saddle type vehicle.
According to such a structure as described above, lower disposition of the center of gravity can be achieved by disposing the fuel tank at a position as low as possible. Further, even if the temperature of the regulator becomes high, since traveling wind flows from the front to the rear, it is possible to reduce by an utmost extent transmittal of an influence of heat to the fuel pump.